


Wreck on Highway 26

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote.  I scribbled it down only hours after seeing the film, before I ever knew fanfic existed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wreck on Highway 26

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I scribbled it down only hours after seeing the film, before I ever knew fanfic existed.

"Jack?" Ennis calls sharply. He opens his eyes. His head throbs. He lies flat on his back.

"Ennis?" Jack returns the urgent call.

"Jack?" He sits up, nursing his aching head with a bloody hand.

"Where are you, bud?"

"Over here.” Ennis gingerly rises to his feet. “Where are you?”"

"I'm right here," says Jack, emerging from the swaying pines, crossing to Ennis through the yellow-gold wheat grass. 

"Jack," Ennis gasps.

"Been right here waiting for ya," says Jack as he quickens his pace.

Ennis stumbles the few remaining steps, closing the distance to where Jack meets him in a crushing embrace.

"Oh, lil' darlin' I missed you so much," cries Ennis, gripping Jack's familiar blue shirt in trembling fists, fingers penetrating the folds of fabric.

"S'alright now. Shhh, shhh," comforts Jack. He strokes Ennis's face, holds his head in his hands, fingers interlacing with curly hair. The men's eyes wide open and locked, their lips meeting and melting together, the perfect fit, the key turning the tumblers, hand in glove. 

"The last thing I remember was the truck rolling over," says Ennis, still shaking when he breaks away to catch his breath.

"That's okay my cowboy, you're here with me now. Everything's gonna be just fine now,” Jack confidently assures. “What's that you got there?"

"It's our old shirts from Brokeback, I had them with me in the truck. I musta grabbed hold a them when the truck went over. I didn't wanna let go of 'em Jack."

"Our old shirts! So you visited my momma, did ya? Hope my pa didn't piss ya off too much." 

"Jack, where are we?"

"Well, friend,” says Jack with a raised eyebrow and sly smile, “it looks like fellas like us don't go marchin' off to hell after all." 

_The wheels of the pick-up were still spinning when the ambulance arrived._

_"Mighty windy today for a horse trailer on the highway," says the State Trooper, “Looks like you got here too late."_


End file.
